theclonewarsstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto is a Jedi Master, he is to a member of the Jedi Order.He fought in many important battles. He has a strong friendship with Aayla Secura.Able to breathe air or water, Kit Fisto is known among the Jedi for his easygoing nature and ready smile.But he is also a fierce fighter, tireless in his efforts to combat the threat of the Separatists. Kit is compassionate, yet he knows the dangers of attachment for a Jedi. After Nute Gunray escaped from Ahsoka Tano and Luminara Unduli, the Jedi Order tracked him down to a moon of Vassek and send Kit Fisto to capture him. There Kit landed his Delta 7-B in the fog and was reunited by his former Padawan and newly made Jedi Knight, Nadhar Vebb who brought along a small squad of clones. The group then entered a castle where Gunray was supossed to be hiding, however the lead was blamed. The beacon only lead to a hologram of gunray laughing, Gunray image was replaced by Count Dooku saying that there was a trap but didnt say where. When they entered to another room they realised that they were at Grievous Lair. Grievous just arrived there in his star fighter,meanwhile the Jedi were looking for a clue ,seconds later Grievous appeared the clones started to fire. Grievous suffered the loss of his legs and escaped to see his medical droid to repair him.When he was repaired he went to the control room and located the Jedis on his lair he closed all the doors but he didnt closed one the Jedis knew it was a trap so they enter there to "unlock" the trap. The door closed when they were in then another door opened then they saw a Roggwart named Gor who had killed the clones.When they finished with Gor. When the placed was cleared Fisto went to the control room and Vebb wanted to defeat Grievous.Kit destroy Grievous Medical Droid, meanwhile Nadhar was facing Grievous they made a lightsaber lock and Grievous shot Nadhar with a blaster.Then kit exit and jumped to a foggy place then Grievous surprised him and they started to fight later Kit cut Grievous hand and grab the lightsaber that the hand was holding then Kit dissapeared in the fog and attack to Grievous back but he locked it then Magna guards appear just when R6-H5 appear to riding Fisto starfighter then Kit jumped and stand easily faster on the starship and went to Coruscant to tell the Jedi Order what happened. Mission to Rodia Kit was sent to Rodia to another mission he looked in the water and found a droid generator and destroy it. Then he witnessed Robonino, he throw thermal detonators to Kit but he destroy it. The bad news were that Robonino escaped when Kit was distracted.But the good news were that the Kwazel Maw spat at Robonino and he was arrested.Kit arrested several bounty hunters two of them are Robonino and Durge he captured him with Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Mace Windu.